njowowikiaorg-20200214-history
Mahabarata
Source : http://njowo.multiply.com/journal/item/75/MAHABHARATA_EPIC ---- This is an epic telling the story of BHARATA dynasty from the kingdom of HASTINAPURA. It discloses the continuos war between 'evil' and 'goodness', at the end after a very long battle the goodness shall win, with the blessing of God Almighty, and after a lot of sacrifices had been done. The MAHABHARATA contains moral and philosophical teachings adopted by many Javanese. SATYAWATI, the daughter of fisherman with amazing charm and beauty, undoubtedly had a lot of admirers. Her father, although was only an ordinary man, had a strong determination to marry her daughter with a man of super quality. He always prayed solemnly to Supreme God, the creator of the universe that SATYAWATI'S son, one day could be a wise and great king of the country. KING SANTANU, a widower of BHARATA dynasty, the father of Crown Prince DEWABRATA or BISMA, a brilliant KSATRIA-warrior, fell in love with SATYAWATI. He could take her as a wife with condition, that a son born from her should be coronated as a king to substitute him. He became absent-minded, heavily distressed. He knew for sure that BISMA was the only right person who could replace him. The wise BISMA, a man with a sharp vision, knew his father's problem and he should overcome his father's sadness soonest. As for BISMA, on top of everything in the world was his love and respect to his father. He should do everything for his beloved one although he had to sacrifice his own life if necessary. Not to be a king was not a big deal! He should dedicate his service to the country and people, as a KSATRIA and RESI (Begawan) a saint, he should never marry. He agreed the son of SATYAWATI definitely should be king of BARATA dynasty. On his own initiative, he went decisively to see SATYAWATI's father who was very surprised of what DEWABRATA or BISMA had decided. He said that he had never met a man of such nobleness, doing something only for the sake of other people's happiness. SATYAWATI became SANTANU's wife and gave birth to several sons. She raised her sons in the best manner, including her eldest secret son with RESI PULOSORO, his name was KRISNA DWIPAYANA. By secret destiny of life, KRESNA DWIPAYANA with his noble character, mastering a lot of knowledge and the essence of holy teachings become a King of HASTINAPURA ruled the country wisely. The life in his kingdom was just and prosperous, and he was honored not only by his own people but also by the people of neighboring countries. In a proper time as he had planned it carefully, he decided to step down as king and carried on a life as a hermit doing a lot of SAMADI (meditation) for his own purity and for a peaceful life of his descendants and other people. He changed his name to BEGAWAN ABIYOSO. He had married with Princesses of KASI Kingdom, AMBIKA (mother of DESTARATA) and AMBALIKA (mother of PANDU). So, the king of HASTINAPURA had three sons, DESTARATA, PANDU DEWANATA and WIDURA. DESTARATA, the elder one, was blind since his birth, in accordance with ethnic and regulation of DARMA, the ancient teachings, he was not entitled to become a king to success his father, the younger brother PANDU DEWANATA was crowned. WIDURA was crippled. DESTARATA married with GENDARI, they had one hundred children called KAURAWA, the most popular were the eldest son DURYUDANA and his younger brothers DURSASANA, DURJAYA, DURMURSA, DURMATA, etc, and one sister DURSILAWATI, the wife of JAYAJATRA. PANDU the king, he had two wives, the first DEWI KUNTI, gave birth to three sons; PUNTADEWA or YUDISTIRA, BIMA and ARJUNA. The second MADRIM, gave birth to a twin sons ; NAKULA and SADEWA. Those five sons were called PANDAWA. PANDU's wife, KUNTI, before her marriage with PANDU, when she was a young girl, she had secretly made love with God of Sun, SURYA, and had a son - KARNA. KUNTI's meeting with God SURYA had occurred after practicing mantra (magic spells) calling God of Sun. He was drawn by her spells, but could not return to heaven before showing his love. She was so afraid, as she was still a young girl. The god with his magical strength could guarantee her, that after delivering their child she should remain virgin. Thus KARNA was born; avoiding disgrace, the baby boy was thrown away to a river where a coachman who adopted him as his son picked him up. This secret was disclosed by KUNTI to KARNA only after BHARATAYUDA had been declared (BHARATAYUDA, the war between KAURAWA and PANDAWA - the war of BHARATA family). right to left : Kresna Dwipayana (Begawan Abiyoso), Kunti, Pandu, Arjuna, Abimanyu, Parikesit THE DEATH OF PANDU Princess KUNTI as her husband chose the crown prince PANDU after winning a contest in the kingdom of KUNTIBOJA. Among the competitors, many crown princes of different countries. PANDU had shown himself as the most gentle, handsome and charismatic KSATRIA warrior. No doubts, KUNTI draped the garland of flowers around his neck as a sign of her election. His second wife, Princess MADRIM, the younger sister of king SALYA was also a woman of gifted natural beauty. One a nice day, he went out for picnic with MADRIM, in the nearby forest blossoming with different flowers, the nature was so tranquil with pleasant circumstances, it was a beautiful time to caress his wife. He forgot that he was under the curse of a BRAHMANA (hermit) that he would die if he enjoyed himself with a woman. One day PANDU was hunting deer in the wood, he saw a couple of deer playing around then he shot dead a deer with his arrow, it turned out that it was a hermit with his woman. The young amorous king could not stop his natural need and died in the lap of MADRIM. DESTARATA - The New Ruler of HASTINAPURA After the mourning period was over, DESTARATA was coronated as the king, although he was blind. His main advisor was BISMA, his unmarried uncle. He had no personal ambition and devoted his life entirely for HASTINAPURA and BHARATA dynasty. He supervised the life and education of his grand children; KAURAWA and PANDAWA. He was also called RESI BISMA (Resi - Priest). WIDURA was advisor to DESTARATA, appointed by BISMA. He was a brilliant man, scholar, mastering a lot of knowledge such as literature, ethics of DARMA and PRIESTHOOD. right to left : Duryudana, Sengkuni, Durna, Karna, Dursasana KRIPA, he was a guru to PANDAWA and KAURAWA, master in martial art and ethics of battle. DURNA, the mahaguru to PANDAWA and KAURAWA. His father was a BRAHMANA (Hindu priest). After finishing his study of WEDA - Hindu holy teachings, he completed also his study in martial art and war strategy in which he became an expert. As a youngster his name was BAMBANG KUMBAYANA. He was prepared to do everything to defend his top position. One day, DURNA was involved in a battle face to face with PATIH (chief minister) GANDAMANA from CEMPALA or PANCHALA kingdom, his ex-rival when GANDAMANA was PATIH of HASTINAPURA. DURNA was totally defeated, one of his hands was fractured badly and it could not function anymore for the rest of his life. His nose was broken, so he had a twisted nose forever. He was referred as PENDITA DURNA, as appreciation of his expertise in holy teachings. He was married to KRIPA's sister and had one son ASWATAMA. He was accepted to work as a teacher in HASTINAPURA and lived in the palace compound. As a PENDITA (Brahmana, Pundit) he should carry on with an honest and low profile life, but life with his beloved family in the palace had lured him to luxurious path, which he prefered. PANDAWA and KAURAWA were educated by DURNA. They were prepared to be the skilled KSATRIA - warriors, ready to dedicate their life for the fatherland. As a result of good and serious teaching, they were very skillful to use almost every kind of weapons. On top of physical ability, they were given also moral and religious lessons. Moreover, some of them, depend on their own initiative and exercises had gained tremendous super natural power, even had received heirlooms (PUSAKA) from gods in the form of KERIS (dagger), bow and arrow, and MANTRA (magical spell). In the process of training and living together during their childhood, as young KSATRIAS, the cousins PANDAWA and KAURAWA, were quite oftenly competing each other and quarreling. DURYUDANA and DURSASANA were jealous to the superiority of PANDAWA in using weapons and in fight. PANDAWA were more diligent in learning, while KAURAWA were lazy because they were sons of the king. One day, in an open archery contest for the KSATRIAS, in the square in front of the palace, watched by thousands of people, ARJUNA was superior. He was the best. The people applauded loudly every time ARJUNA hit the target. KAURAWA, especially DURYUDANA were jealous. Unexpectedly, a youngster entered in the square and challenged ARJUNA that he could do the same as him or even better. He did some marvelous demonstration and then he challenged ARJUNA for a duel match in archery. right to left : Drupadi, Darmaputra, Kunti, Arjuna, Bima, Nakula, Sadewa KAURAWA were happy, willing to see ARJUNA defeated. ARJUNA was not afraid, he agreed too. But suddenly, their guru - KRIPA stopped the plan for contest. He said that ARJUNA was a great KSATRIA of the great BHARATA dynasty, he would not do a contest with Mr. NO-BODY. This is a KSATRIA ethics, which must be respected. DURYUDANA protested, he was going to promote that young handsome guy to be a noble man and should appoint him as ADIPATI (viceroy) of AWANGGA. Listening to DURYUDANA, a coachman came in happily, praising DURYUDANA for what he had done to his son. The unknown young man confessed that he is KARNA, the son of coachman. This confession was ridiculed by PANDAWA. DURYUDANA took the hands of KARNA out of the arena, shouting that KARNA should be his best friend, the viceroy of AWANGGA. Since that time, KARNA was very faithful to KAURAWA until his death. During that incident nor KARNA nor PANDAWA knew that they were brothers. A woman who witnessed the scene, had a strong feeling - that the youngster, judging from his face as hand some as his first love, wearing accessories when he was born; the shining earrings and holy weapons, must be her own son, her fruit of love with God of Sun, the elder brother of PANDAWA. The woman, KUNTI, was trembling, afraid if something might happened to KARNA and ARJUNA, both were her sons, but she said and did nothing, kept the secret deeply in her heart. SANGKUNI Another faithful friend to KAURAWA was SANGKUNI or HARYA SUMAN. He was a man full of intrigue, very tricky. In order to satisfy DURYUDANA to oppress PANDAWA, he would do gladly. Due to his mastering to twist words he was appointed as PATIH (chief minister) of HASTINAPURA under PANDU and DESTARATA. SANGKUNI, he was handsome when he was young, his name was HARYA SUMAN. At his first year in HASTINAPURA, he did not have any position, although he was a trusted friend of DURYUDANA. But he was so smart to find ways in the central power if necessary by defamation. One of his victims was the PATIH GANDAMANA. Upset by slanderous attacks of HARYA SUMAN, the honest PATIH GANDAMANA under king PANDU, beat him up black and blue, his handsome face became ugly. After that trashing, GANDAMANA left the palace. King PANDU DEWANATA then appointed his brother in law, the younger brother of GANDARI (wife of DESTARATA) to be his chief minister. GANDARI and SANGKUNI were the children of a king from a smaller kingdom ATASANGIN or GENDARADESA. Conspiracy to Kill PANDAWA The people of HASTINAPURA adored more and more PANDAWA. They saw them as the sons of the great and farsighted King PANDU DEWANATA. PANDAWA now grown up, believed to have ability to govern the country as just and wise as their late father. Moreover they had good behavior, polite, and always gave good examples to people, never hurt others. They were true KSATRIAS. YUDISTIRA, the eldest of PANDAWA became the people's choice. He was very patient, never got to be angry, kind and wise, and had all conditions to be a great king like his late father. DURYUDANA, supported by KARNA and SANGKUNI, could not bear this unfortunate circumstance. Moreover DURYUDANA was very jealous to his elegant cousin, ARJUNA. His wife queen BANOWATI secretly loved ARJUNA. He tried to influence his father, telling that people everywhere ridiculed DESTARATA and also BISMA. The people said that YUDISTIRA was the legitimate king of HASTINAPURA. PANDAWA was a menace to the power of KAURAWA, something had to be done to prevent the danger. Buto Cakil vs Arjuna As a matter of fact, DESTARATA was a good and sincere man. He knew what's right and wrong. He had tried several times to advise his sons, especially the eldest - DURYUDANA to behave properly to be in a good terms with PANDAWA, their own cousins. But after a hot argument, DESTARATA would agree with whatever DURYUDANA's wish. He was a weak father who bowed to his son's wish, this bring unfortunate on PANDAWA. A conspiracy to kill PANDAWA was on the way, directed by SANGKUNI, approved by DURYUDANA. PANDAWA and DEWI KUNTI were invited to attend a grand party in BALAI SIGALA-GALA, a retreat palace of BHARATA family. KAURAWA and their friends launched an extravagant celebration, PANDAWA and KUNTI were warmly welcome. Delicious and abundant foods and drinks served, music and dance by first class artist performed. Different kinds of games were available. Everyone enjoyed this grand fiesta. Midnight was the peak of the party, where anybody seems a bit drunk, some were already collapsed on the floor. The KAURAWA ushered PANDAWA and KUNTI to their quarter to rest. After saying goodnight, the KAURAWA left the place. The PANDAWA wanted to sleep right away on the luxurious beds, as they were very tired. But they were still protected by God. BATARA (god) NARADA, the assistant of BATARA (god) GURU, appeared in PANDAWA's quarter. He told PANDAWA that they were trapped by KAURAWA by burning the palace to kill PANDAWA. NARADA told them when the fire begun to burn the palace, they had to follow a white squirrel (GARANGAN) running to an underground tunnel without further delay, otherwise they were dead. NARADA vanished at once. When the fire started burning, and a white squirrel seen running, KUNTI and PANDAWA followed it through a dark tunnel. The palace BALAI SIGALA-GALA was cought by a big fire, nothing remained except debris and ashes. KAURAWA were satisfied, they thought PANDAWA and KUNTI were already dead. While PANDAWA after crawling in the tunnel, came out and find themselves in the jungle. They were extremely exhausted, feeling sad and they did not understand why KAURAWA wanted to eliminate them. When the news of the fire accident reached HASTINAPURA, the king and his elder advisors were sad thinking that KUNTI and PANDAWA died. They wore mourning clothes. Unexpectedly in the jungle, KUNTI and PANDAWA were visited by an old BAGAWAN (priest) ABIYOSO, the grand father of PANDAWA. ABIYOSO was pity for the fate of his young grand children. He told them that there was no need to be distressed and remind them, because as a KSATRIA they had to overcome any obstacles. At last he advised them not to return to HASTINAPURA for a while, instead they had to go to CEMPALA kingdom and disguised themselves as BRAHMANA. PANDAWA in the KINGDOM of CEMPALA In disguised as BRAHMANAS, KUNTI and PANDAWA lived in a beautiful country of CEMPALA or PANCHALA Kingdom. They wore BRAHMANA's clothes made of deer's leather. In one beautiful sunny day, the court family of CEMPALA held a contest in which the winner should got the attractive princess - DRUPADI. It was held in the square in front of the ancient decorated palace. Among the crowd spectators were some distinguished guest, KSATRIAS from different kingdoms. Crown prince DRESTAJUMENA represented the organizers, polity welcomed all the guests. Afterward he announced firmly and clearly that the winner was the one who could raised the available bows and arrows and the shooting could hit the target. One by one archers had tried, including KING SALYA and DURYUDANA, but failed even to raise the bow, it was to heavy. Then came the turn of KARNA, viceroy of AWANGGA, a master in archery. Many people believed that he should be the winner, after seeing him raise the bow. But he had missed the target. So he also failed. No more KSATRIAS entered the arena. Calmly a BRAHMANA came in, greeting politely to DRESTAJUMENA and asked cautiously if a BRAHMANA could be given a chance to participate. The crown Prince replied that every good man with good family background was entitled to take part and this was also the wish of her sister - DRUPADI. All spectators were curious, who was that brave BRAHMANA. The BRAHMANA in fact he was ARJUNA, the archer of HASTINAPURA, after raising the bow, skillfully hit the target five consecutive times. The crowd was roaring, applauding to honor the winner. THE LEADING LADIES ; Kunti, Drupadi, Srikandi, Pergiwa Meanwhile the princess DRUPADI, wearing silk satin with shining jewelry, step down to arena. With wonderful GAMELAN accompaniment, smiling to handsome ARJUNA. DRUPADI draped a garland of flowers around his neck. DRUPADI was brought to PANDAWA's rented house. KUNTI, the PANDAWA's mother decided that DRUPADI became the wife of five PANDAWA. The Javanese WAYANG version of DRUPADI was different. The winner of the contest was the one who could defeat, PATIH GANDAMANA, uncle of DRUPADI, in a duel battle. GANDAMANA was famous as a KSATRIA who owned a strong supernatural power and very skillful in fights. It was the wish of king DRUPADA, her daughter should marry with only a KSATRIA of super quality. Meanwhile KUNTI and PANDAWA had decided to join the contest, with the purpose to get a wife for the eldest son, PUNTADEWA or YUDISTIRA. PANDAWA should be represented by BIMA, as BIMA was already married man, if he could be a winner, DRUPADI was for PUNTADEWA. After no KSATRIA could defeat GANDAMANA, PANDAWAS proposal was accepted. GANDAMANA, a KSATRIA who had the highest DARMA teachings, knew that his lifetime was numbered. He should return to eternity, to the holiest place where he came from. He knew that BIMA should be his cause of death, he was happy and not afraid. Only moments before the battle between two big strong heroes, GANDAMANA purified himself. Not known by anyone, he gave his magical spell to BIMA. After a heroic battle, GANDAMANA defeated and dead. DRUPADI became the wife of PUNTADEWA. Latter on, DRUPADI's adroit younger sister, SRIKANDI fell in love with her own GURU in archery - ARJUNA, and became his wife. The KINGDOM of AMARTA The news of the success of PANDAWA in CEMPALA and that they were still alive broke out and reached HASTINAPURA. Their appearance in CEMPALA has denied previous news that PANDAWA had died one year ago in BALAI SIGALA-GALA. King DRUPADA asked PANDAWA and their family to stay in CEMPALA as long as they like. He could not trust DESTARATA and KAURAWA. Meanwhile in the court meeting in HASTINAPURA, King DESTARATA pressured by BISMA and WIDURA, was compelled to call back PANDAWA to live in HASTINAPURA again. Sons of Pandawa left to right : Gatot Kaca, Antareja, Wisanggeni, Abimanyu In other court session, DESTARATA and his advisors, had decided that PANDAWA should be given a half territory of the country. This just and wise decision was taken, to prevent further conflicts between the cousins - PANDAWA and KAURAWA. DURYUDANA and his gang - SANGKUNI and KARNA, were not happy with this 'political move' but could do nothing at the moment. Thus, PUNTADEWA was inaugurated as King YUDISTIRA of AMARTA or INDRAPRASTA. PANDAWA and their family lived in AMARTA and successfully built the country. They carried their family life, having wives, sons, and palaces. Some of them are well known in the WAYANG KULIT (leather puppet) story such as: * ANTAREJA, son of BIMA with an earth goddess. * GATOTKACA, another son with a giant woman. * ANTASENA, his son with a sea goddess - URANG AYU. BIMA's palace was JODYPATI and GATOTKACA's was PRINGGODANI. ARJUNA he had several wives; * DEWIRETNA, the mother of WISANGGENI. * PALUPI, the mother of BAMBANG IRAWAN. * SUBADRA, the mother of ONGKO WIJAYA or ABIMAYU. ABIMAYU's son with UTARI was PARIKESIT, the king of AMARTA and HASTINAPURA after the Great War of BHARATAYUDA. ARJUNA also married SRIKANDI, a woman warrior. He also had goddess wife - DEWI SUPRABA, gift from god GURU. MADUKARA was the name of his palace. ARJUNA was a very handsome ksatria adored by many beautiful women. So, at present in Indonesia, a man who has many affairs is called an ARJUNA or a girl sometimes calls her sweetheart as my ARJUNA. The Kingdom of AMARTA had a good relation also with other kingdom such as DWARAWATI, with his divine king KRESNA. Some figures from DWARAWATI were; SETYAKI, the army chief, KRESNA's sons; SUTEJA and SAMBA. KRESNA's brother BALADEWA was the king of MADURA. The Kingdoms of CEMPALA and WIRATA were also faithful friends of AMARTA. What happened with KAURAWA? DURYUDANA had two children; a boy LESMANA and a girl LESMANAWATI. The only girl of KAURAWA, DURSILAWATI married to JAYAJATRA. One of KAURAWA faithful friend was BURISRAWA. RAJASUYA CEREMONY It was the time for AMARTA to declare itself as a great kingdom - empire with YUDISTIRA as a great king as advised by KRESNA. The most important pre requisite of RAJASUYA was 'it must be attended at least by one hundred kings'. There was another kingdom, MAGADA with its king JARASANDA also wishing to perform RAJASUYA. He had decided to celebrate it by force. He had captured around seventy kings from these neighboring countries, and had jailed them in MAGADA's prison. PONOKAWAN servants of Pandawa right to left : Semar, Gareng, Petruk, Bagong PANDAWA's army attacked MAGADA, killed JARASANDA and liberated the seventy kings who were grateful to YUDISTIRA and KRESNA. At that victorious day, AMARTA kingdom celebrated RAJASUYA. At that ceremony, one of the guest kings, must be inaugurated as the most honorable guest. All of the attendance agreed that that this should be KRESNA. Only a king, named SISUPALA was against. SISUPALA started to insult KRESNA. Although he owed his life to KRESNA but he always hated him. KRESNA had promised to SISUPALA's mother a long time ago that he would not hurt SISUPALA with an exception ' if KRESNA was insulted in front of one hundred persons then he should punish SISUPALA'. In that case in front of RAJASUYA, KRESNA had executed his right and SISUPALA died in the fight. AMARTA had become an empire under the great king YUDISTIRA and recognized by more than one hundred kingdoms. The life in the empire was perfect. PANDAWA LOST at GAMBLING KAURAWA and their advisors did not stop thinking how to ruin PANDAWA. At last SANGKUNI found a way out to defeat PANDAWA without a war. It was a gambling at dice. SANGKUNI knew that YUDISTIRA was very found at dice gambling, YUDISTIRA was a good gambler, but did not master how to cheat with the dice. In accordance with KSATRIA ethics, a KSATRIA would not reject an invitation to play a dice, that was the case with YUDISTIRA. He was invited, SANGKUNI the master gambler skillfully manipulated it. YUDISTIRA lost all bets, all his material wealth, his palace, his country, PANDAWA, and his wife DRUPADI. DRUPADI was humiliated by DURSASANA. Under the pressure of DESTARATA's advisors, result of the gambling revoked. The decision changed 'PANDAWA had to live in the jungle for twelve years. In the 13th year they were permitted to live in any country in disguise. If they were found and recognized by other people, PANDAWA had to go back to the jungle for another twelve years. So, PANDAWA and DRUPADI went to exile. Facing a very hard life in the jungle, BIMA protested to his elder brother, YUDISTIRA. He saw by his own eyes and sure that YUDISTIRA saw too that DURYUDANA by the help of SANGKUNI had cheated. In that case the result must not be accepted. BIMA did not understand why YUDISTIRA who saw the dirty dishonest trick during the gambling did not protest them. YUDISTIRA replied firmly that as a KSATRIA holding highly the value of DARMA, he would not disgrace DURYUDANA in front of many people, especially DURYUDANA who was a nobleman of HASTINAPURA. Moreover, since that time, they had to carry out the promise before the gambling that the looser had to go in exile for twelve years. LIFE in the JUNGLE PANDAWA could adopt the life in the jungle, they live very modestly. Suffering had made their spiritual life calmer, and their minds became clear. Some people joined or lived near by them to live as ascetics. BEGAWAN ABIYOSO, their grand father and guru came to visit. He told them that fate was unavoidable as he predicted during RAJASUYA. Many kings, warriors, families and enemies should die in the coming big war, PANDAWA should suffer physically for fourteen years. He told them to be brave and must past this up grading course in life and then happiness would come. 'PASOPATI' ARJUNA's HEIRLOOM ARJUNA went to mountain INDRAKILA, live as a hermit. He meditated requesting justice so that PANDAWA could receive back their legal country. The experience of ARJUNA in this meditation was a very famous plot in leather puppet, it takes the whole night to perform this plot, and the story of this plot is named 'BEGAWAN CIPTONING MINTOROGO'. The Women Comedians left to right : Limbuk and Cangik This request was accepted by BATARA GURU, he was given a supernaturally powerful (SAKTI) heirloom (PUSAKA) in the form of a bow and arrow called PASOPATI, which could be effectively used by ARJUNA in the war of BHARATAYUDA. VISIT of KRESNA KRESNA together with his brother BALADEWA and his chief warrior SETYAKI visited PANDAWA in the jungle. SETYAKI, seeing the miserable life at PANDAWA had asked KRESNA, whether PANDAWA should have to wait for another twelve years to return to AMARTA. Why they did not attack KAURAWA right now with to help of many friends. KRESNA replied was NO. PANDAWA had to keep the promise even it was a bad one. PANDAWA must have patience and learn to overcome obstacles in life by conducting the good and right deeds permitted by God Almighty. When the time had come and KAURAWA did not keep the promise, then PANDAWA had the right to take whatever action against KAURAWA, to declare war if necessary. KRESNA and YUDISTIRA were in the same opinion that truth is above power and prosperity. WIRATA was chosen as a place to hide because this kingdom had not a good relation with HASTINAPURA. They got job as servants in the palace. YUDISTIRA was a servant of the king, DRUPADI served the queen. BIMA was a cook ARJUNA was a dance teacher, NAKULA took care of horses, while SADEWA took care of cows. Months had passed, the intelligent units of KAURAWA spreading to a lot of countries could not find the whereabouts of PANDAWA. In the eleventh month, an accident occurred. The WIRATA's chief warrior found dead after trying to rape DRUPADI. Rumors spread that a giant, husband of the queen servant killed him. KAURAWA suspected that the killer must be BIMA, then KAURAWA decided to attack WIRATA. Led by DURYUDANA, flanked by BISMA, DURNA, KARNA and SANGKUNI the attack began. WIRATA's troop led by crown prince UTORO. At first UTORO hesitated and then ARJUNA who became his coachman encouraged him not to be afraid. PANDAWA now became very skillful at battlefield defeated KAURAWA in a short time. DURYUDANA said that PANDAWA had to return to a jungle for another twelve years, because they have been discovered before 13th year had passed. BISMA explained that the last day was one day before KAURAWA attacked WIRATA, then he advised DURYUDANA that in order to have a good relation with PANDAWA again, AMARTA must be given back to PANDAWA. DURYUDANA categorically refused BISMA's advice and firmly said that not even a piece of land should be returned to PANDAWA at whatever risk. KAURAWA prepared for war. KRESNA the AMBASSADOR KRESNA, the wise king, was sent to HASTINAPURA by PANDAWA to negotiate a peaceful return of AMARTA to PANDAWA (in Javanese KRESNA DUTA). DURYUDANA, advised strongly by SANGKUNI, KARNA, JAYAJATRA and BURISRAWA was against the proposal by other advisors such as BISMA, WIDURA, KRIPA, DURNA and even his own father DESTARATA, that DURYUDANA should keep the promise gentlemanly after PANDAWA had left the country for thirteen years. DURYUDANA said proudly that as a king he had a full right to rule the country as he wished. He did not need to follow what the good books said. right to left : Kresna, Samba, Baladewa, Suteja, Setyaki BISMA said if the war broke, KAURAWA was much less powerful than PANDAWA, KAURAWA should be defeated. The KSATRIAS from PANDAWA were so SAKTI (have powerful supernatural power) and their PUSAKA (heirlooms) were also SAKTI, so there was no chance for KAURAWA to win the war. Moreover many of them or even all would die. DURYUDANA said that he was not afraid to confront PANDAWA. DESTARATA intercepted nicely, "My sons, please don't be greedy, having a half of this country is enough for you and the whole family, we shall live peacefully !". But DURYUDANA totally dominated by evil spirit, did not want to give back AMARTA to the right owner, he could not see his own cousin PANDAWA to live as happy as KAURAWA. He just would not accept any advice from guru, begawan and even god, that a total war with PANDAWA, all KAURAWA would be dead. He and his friends started to insult KRESNA. And KRESNA upon witnessing the worst mental attitude of KAURAWA, people with no honor, went out side the courtroom, tried to oppress his anger. Spontaneously his magic power spell - TRIWIKRAMA appeared, KRESNA turned out to be a huge giant, with thunderous voice shouted, " The truth should prevail. KAURAWA, all of you shall be eliminated in BHARATAYUDA". Upon hearing this TRIWIKARMA's voice, KAURAWA and all the audience were trembling afraid, also DURYUDANA. DESTARATA tried to apologize for what his evil son DURYUDANA had done, begged him not to execute the will of TRIWIKRAMA. KRESNA answered, "That is God punishment, it shall happened". KRESNA returned to the base camp of PANDAWA to report. (Suryo S. Negoro) ---- Source : http://njowo.multiply.com/journal/item/75/MAHABHARATA_EPIC